bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tenya Iida
is one of the protagonists of Boku no Hero Academia and the Class President of Class 1-A. He sees Izuku Midoriya as his rival. Appearance Tenya has a tall and muscular physique. He has black hair and wears square shaped glasses. Tenya's hero costume is a black one piece suit with a high collar. He also wears a helmet that covers his entire head, a metal collar around his neck, armor on his chest, mufflers that start on his stomach then extend to his upper back, a metal piece below the mufflers, metal armbands that extend past his elbows, and metal boots that extend up past his knees and some that extend up that side of his legs. Personality He may look severe, but he's actually a very straight forward, earnest, diligent and serious person, who takes everything (even the most insignificant of things) seriously. He is also a very humble person, who will admit his mistakes and try to improve himself. Tenya likes fair play, as he agreed to use the support gadgets Mei gave them for their match in the Sports Festival so that they could fight on equal terms. He also dislikes being manipulated, angered that Mei used him just so that she could advertise her gadgets during their match in the Sports Festival. History Past Before attending Yuuei, IIda previously went to Soumei Junior High School. Entrance Exam Arc Tenya is first seen asking Present Mic a question about the 4 villains listed on the handout for Plus Ultra. He then notices Izuku shaking and tells him to sit still. Later on, he sees Izuku walking toward Ochako Uraraka and thinks that hes going to measure her power of concentration. Tenya grabs Izuku's shoulders and ask who he is and if hes going to obstruct another test taker. In Plus Ultra, he can be seen having 45 Points from villains hes defeated with his quirk "Engine" and then running away from the arena trap. When he sees Izuku's strength when he punched the arena trap, he is shocked to see that he had that much power. Later while everyone is looking at the damage, Tenya is the only one that notices that Izuku did that to save Ochako. He says to himself that he would have done the same if he hadn't been on the exam and that maybe its part of the test. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Tenya is first seen arguing with Katsuki Bakugou about putting his feet on the desk. He asks him if he thinks its disrespectful to his classmates. Katsuki responds by saying no and asks what middle school he went to. He then tells him he previously attended Soumei Junior High School. Katsuki then says he has a reason to end him. Tenya, suprised, then asks him does really want to be hero. He then sees Izuku Midoriya and walks over to greet him. He then tells him that he was better than him in the Entrance Exam. During the Quirk Apprehension Test he notices that Izuku has had training with his Quirk. In the test, Tenya sees that he has placed 4th. Later on, he goes to ask Izuku if his fingers had healed. He tells Izuku that Shouta Aizawa can encourage students through deceptions to get the best out of a student. He then sees Ochako Uraraka walk to them and remembers that Shouta gave her an infinity score on the test. She calls Izuku "Deku", and Izuku tells them its insult.. The next day, Tenya can later be seen wearing his hero costume. Battle Trial Arc During the arc, Tenya is teamed up with Katsuki Bakugou as the villains. Tenya complains that Katsuki left him alone to guard the fake Nuclear Bomb. He contacts Katsuki and asks about the situation, but Katsuki just tells him to guard the fake bomb and then hangs up, much to Tenya's annoyance. While guarding the fake bomb, Tenya decides to act more like a villain. He then sees Ochako and says that he has been expecting her. He goes on to say that he prepared to counter her Quirk by cleaning the floor and starts to laugh like a villain. Suddenly, Tenya is distracted by Katsuki's Explosion, shocked by his action. Ochako uses his distraction to her advantage and uses Skill Release to jump over Tenya to grab the fake bomb, but Tenya uses his Engine Quirk to quickly snatch the fake bomb before she could reach it. The floor is destroyed by Izuku's Detroit Smash and Ochako uses the opportunity to launch her Home Run Comet attack, which distracts Tenya long enough for Ochako to grab the fake bomb, making Tenya and Katsuki lose the battle trial. Tenya goes to the monitor room to have his critique. All Might says that the best participant in the battle trial was Tenya, which greatly shocks him. Momo Yaoyorozu continues on to say that he was the best due to him adapting the most to the situation by organising a counter strategy against his opponent that would allow him to protect the fake bomb the best way possible while hindering his opponent. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Tenya is approached by reporters, asking him what he thinks of All Might as a teacher, to which he replies that he's happy to have an impressive role model as a teacher. In class, Tenya says that a leader is only worthy from a democratic choice of the people's will and proposes a vote, to which is allowed. After the vote, he is disappointed to see that he didn't get any votes. At lunch, Tenya assures Izuku that he will do a fine job as Class President, going on to say that he has guts and right judgement, which is why Tenya voted for him (even though he wanted to be Class President). After Ochako asks if he's from an upper-class family, Tenya confirms that he is, telling Ochako and Izuku that he's from the IIda Family, a prestigious family that's been in heroics for generations. He then reveals that Turbo Hero Ingenium is his older brother and aspires to be like him one day. After the siren goes off, he gets pushed around during the evacuation, eventually pushed against the window, which he sees that the "infiltration" is just the media. Tenya decides to step up and stop the chaotic evacuation, asking Ochako to make him float, allowing him to jump up into the air and then uses his Engine Quirk to sprint onto the exit sign, where he tells everybody to calm down since its just the media, which stops the chaotic evacuation. In class, Izuku decides to step down as Class President and makes Tenya his replacement, saying that he is ideally the right choice after stopping the chaos in the lunchroom to which everyone agrees. Thus, Tenya officially becomes the Class President of 1-A. Tenya changes into his Hero Costume in preparation for the rescue training trial and orders his classmates to get into two lines according to numbers to get into the bus smoothly (although this turned out to be pointless due to the layout of the bus). Tenya is later seen applauding No 13's speech. However, before anything else could progress, the trail is interrupted by the arrival of a group of villains, much to Tenya's surprise. Tenya evacuates with his class, but their attempt is foiled when Black Mist begins to separate the class with his warping ability. However, he manages to escape from the villain's ability, saving Ochako in the process. No. 13 asks Tenya to dash back to Yuuei as fast as he can and inform the school of their situation. Although Tenya is reluctant to do so as it would be disgraceful to abandon his classmates, but after being encouraged by Rikidou, Ochako and No. 13, Tenya decides to run back to Yuuei. Before he can reach the exit how he is intercepted by Black Mist, but Mezou Shouji distracts the villain long enough for Tenya to reach the exit, but Black Mist tries to stop him once again only for his attempt to be foiled by Ochako and Tenya escapes to Yuuei. Tenya, on his way to Yuuei, runs into All Might and tells him about the situation. Tenya manages to get to Yuuei and gets the Hero backup. He arrives back at the U.S.J with the Hero backup, just in time to save Izuku and All Might. Tenya is then seen with the rest of his class after the battle with the Villain Alliance ends. Sports Festival Arc After the fourth period of modern literature ends, Tenya is seen with Izuku and Ochako, listening to Ochako's backstory and reasoning for becoming a heroine, which Tenya finds to be admirable. On the day of the Sports Festival, Tenya is seen walking out to the event with his class. During the Obstacle Race, Tenya manages to navigate past the robots. Afterwards, he heads towards the Fall, where he uses his 'Engine' Quirk to ride the tightropes in order to get to overcome the obstacle. Tenya later speedily avoids the hidden landmines as they explode. He eventually manages to complete the Obstacle Race, placing sixth,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Page 16 allowing him to continue on to the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Izuku tries to have Tenya join him and Ochako in their team, however, while liking Izuku's strategy, he politely declines his invitation to join his team. Tenya states that, even though they are good friends, he feels that if he keeps following Izuku he will never grow. Tenya then says that he will be challenging himself against Izuku so that he can grow. Tenya is then seen teaming up with Shouto, Momo and Denki. Shouto explains that Tenya will be in the front using his Quirk to act as a physical defense. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Tenya and his team confront Izuku and his team.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Page 18-19 Shouto orders Momo to prepare an insulator sheet and tells Denki to prepare to release his electricity. Shouto covers himself along with Momo and Tenya with the insulator sheet while Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting and stunning the other teams attacking them. Afterwards, Shouto immobilizes the stunned teams by freezing their legs. Shouto takes one of the headbands of the teams while charging forward to fight Izuku's team. Fumikage's Dark Shadow tries to attack Shouto but Momo uses her Quirk to block the Dark Shadow. Shouto's team continues fighting but Izuku's team proves to be quite resilient. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight as he uses his move Recipro Burst to forcibly accelerate his movement to blazing speeds allowing him and his team to speed past their enemies in a blink of an eye which catches Izuku's team off guard and allows Shouto to grab Izuku's 10 million headband in the confusion. Tenya then explains his move but adds that he will suffer from engine stall for a short time, meaning he and his team are unable to move. He then says reminds Izuku that he is challenging himself against him. Izuku's team attack Tenya and his team. Unable to move, Tenya and his team are forced to fight Izuku's team for the remaining minute of the Human Cavalry Battle. After Izuku manages to get a headband from Shouto, Tenya tells Shouto to pull himself together which snaps Shouto back to reality. For the last ten seconds, Tenya's team prepares to battle, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before they could battle. Tenya's team places first, allowing him and his team to participate in the final event. After the lunch break begins, Ochako talks to him about him being sneaky with his Recipro Burst move, but Tenya replies that he was not being sneaky and all he wanted to do was be a proper rival to Izuku. The final event is a tournament event and Tenya's opponent in the first round is Mei Hatsume. Mei meets her opponent, asking if he is Tenya, to which he replies that he is. Mei gives Tenya some support items so that their fight can be on equal terms, which he accepts. During the recreational events, Tenya is seen drinking cool drinks to renew his energy. Tenya watches Shouto's match with Hanta, becoming shocked and horrified when Shouto creates a huge pillar of ice. Tenya then faces Mei in his match with her, equipped with the support items and gadgets she gave him. After Midnight explains that students in the Department of Heroes need to apply for permission to use support items, Tenya apologizes for doing so, saying that he was moved by her superb sportsmanship for wanting to fight on equal terms and felt that not using her support gadgets would be dishonorable of him. The match begins with Tenya running at Mei using his enhanced leg support item received from Mei, but Mei dodges him with her own equipment. For the next ten minutes, Tenya and Mei continue their fight with Mei explaining the features of her gadgets and items in the process. After ten minutes, Mei steps out of bounds and eliminates herself from the tournament, allowing Tenya to advance to the next round. Tenya is angered for being played like a fool, with Mei apologizing to him for doing so. After winning his match, Tenya goes to the waiting room to relax, only to find Ochako in the waiting room as well. After Izuku arrives and offers to give her notes on a strategy against Katsuki based on her Quirk, Tenya thinks that Ochako must be pleased. However, Ochako politely declines Izuku's offer, saying that she will be all right. Tenya, along with Izuku, go to their seats to watch Ochako's match with Katsuki. Tenya asks Izuku what his counter strategy for Katsuki was, to which Izuku replies that the strategy involved striking fast to gain the advantage. Tenya watches the match and expresses worry for Ochako when she gets hit repeatedly by Katsuki's explosions. During the match between Izuku and Shouto, Tenya becomes shocked that Shouto is using his fire power despite him saying that he never would. After Shouto defeats Izuku, Tenya along with Ochako, Tsuyu and Minoru go to Kango's office to see Izuku. However, Tenya is forced to leave as Kango states that Izuku is going to undergo surgery. Tenya faces his opponent, Ibara, in his second round match. During the match, Ibara attacks Tenya with her thorns but Tenya's maneuverability allowed him to avoid her thorns. In the remaining seconds of the match, Tenya uses Recipro Burst, grabs Ibara and throws her out of bounds, thus making Tenya the winner and allowing him to move on to the third round (the semi-finals). Tenya then goes to see Izuku and is happy to see that his surgery went well. After Tenya told Izuku how he defeated Ibara, he tells Izuku that he will make ample use of his match against Shouto. Izuku asks Tenya if his brother is watching, Tenya tells Izuku that he was but is busy due to work. Tenya tells Izuku that he will report back to his brother as the victor of the tournament event. After Katsuki defeats Eijirou, Tenya tells Izuku he will be back and goes down to the ring. Tenya faces his opponent, Shouto, in his third round match. After the match begins, Shouto attacks first with a wave of ice but Tenya dodges the ice by jumping towards Shouto. While in the air, Tenya notes that now Shouto is using his fire power, his options are very narrow, causing Tenya to think that his best option is using Recipro Burst to finish the match quickly. Tenya uses Recipro Burst and tries to attack Shouto with a speed-enhanced kick, but Shouto dodges his kick. Tenya quickly counters and attacks Shouto with another speed-enhanced kick which slams Shouto down onto the floor and injures him. Shouto grabs Tenya leg, but Tenya kicks Shouto away. Tenya grabs Shouto and proceeds to try and throw Shouto out of bounds before Recipro Burst ends. However, along the way, Tenya realizes that there is ice in his mufflers and he slows down. Shouto then freezes Tenya's entire body. Due to being unable to move, Tenya is declared defeated and is eliminated from the tournament event. Tenya is angry at himself for not thinking more about his opponent's tactics and apologizes to his brother for losing. Powers and Abilities Quirk "Engine" - Tenya's Quirk allows him to turn his legs into engines, giving him super speed. It is also revealed that Tenya has different types of gears with his engine. So far this allows him to switch from First, Second or Third Gear to make adjustments to his speed depending on the situation. Moves * Recipro Burst: This move allows Tenya to forcibly accelerate his Quirk, giving Tenya greatly enhanced speed for 10 seconds but at the cost of disabling his engines for a short period of time. Even Shouto Todoroki could not fully evade Recipro Burst and admits that he expected no less of its incredible speedBoku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 14-17 Leadership Skills Tenya has shown to be a great leader, as he was able to stop the chaotic evacuation when Yuuei was infiltrated. Tenya became President of Class 1-A after Izuku resigned and gave the position to him, thinking that he was better suited to the job due to his exceptional leadership. Equipment and Weapons Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya At their first meeting, Tenya thought that Izuku was an annoying person who couldn't stand still and who thought that Yuuei was an easy game, but as he observed him during the Entrance Exam, he realized that Izuku wasn't that bad. Tenya was also the first one to approach Izuku on their first day at school. Although he respects Izuku, he sees him as a rival, because of his this Tenya feels that he has to challenge him to grow as a hero. Ochako Uraraka Since they're both friends with Izuku, they became friends with each other too. They surprisingly get along together very well. Katsuki Bakugou Katsuki and Tenya don't get along well, due to their different values and morals, but were made partners in Battle Trail Arc. Trivia * Tenya is student No. 4 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 6th during the Entrance Exam and 4th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * He likes studying. * His favorite food is beef stew. * His name comes from , meaning "great runner". is a final exclamatory particle. * His hero outfit strongly resembles Incursio from Akame ga Kill. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:IIda Family Member Category:Class 1-A